Support arm systems are known per se. In case of a medical application, a support arm system is used, for example, for the flexible positioning of a medical device or the like in the room. The support arm system comprises for this at least one articulated connection, namely, an articulated connection in the form of a rotary hinge. Depending on a concrete embodiment and a particular application, the support arm system may have a plurality of such hinges. The support arm system has at least one rotary hinge either between an extension arm, which is fastened, for example, to a wall of a building and is oriented horizontally or essentially horizontally, as well as an arm segment or between a support, which projects upwards from a floor surface or is arranged suspended on a room ceiling and is oriented vertically or essentially vertically, as well as an arm segment. Because of the articulated arrangement on an extension arm, a support or the like, hereinafter called basic segment for short, the arm segment is pivotably movable in a horizontal or at least essentially horizontal plane relative to the basic segment. Additional, likewise movable arm segments, which are connected in an articulated manner to the respective arm segment located in front of them along a kinematic chain thus resulting, may adjoin the movable arm segment.
Such a support arm system is basically known from US 2011/303499 A1. Lockability of the articulated connection between a basic segment and an arm segment adjoining it is also already known from this document.
A defined position of a medical device being carried by the support arm system in the room can be fixed by means of such a lockability. The locking is released and the at least one arm segment of the support arm system is re-oriented to change this position. The locking is then activated again and the support arm system is fixed in the resulting new configuration.